learn to get used to it
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: Lavi x allen! yaoi! dont like? dont read! lemon! AU! PWP! lavi is extremely OOC and allen is a bit OOC! contains rape, shower scenes, bed scenes, public molesting and more rape! my first fanfic! enjoy!


_This was a dream I had . . . _

_Lavi x Allen! the characters switch off_

_so when there's **Allen:** that means its from his point of view and when it says **Lavi:** its from his point of view. AU, lemon, yaoi, PWP, and Lavi is extremely OOC! Enjoy!_

**Lavi:** Bills Billiards. The place I always go Saturday night to sit and have a drink. But today was different. When I walk in the door everything's pretty normal. So I sit down at the bar and order my drink. As I'm waiting for my drink I turn around and scan the room. That's when I see him. Across the room there's a white haired boy that looks about year younger than me. Hes at a pool table with two other people. A boy with long black hair and a girl with short black hair. The white haired boy is leaning over the table propping himself up on his elbows displaying his perfect little ass. I feel my pants get tighter as I fantasize about all the things I could do to that ass. After staring at the boy with his snow white hair and his perfect body for a while I get up, completely forgetting my drink, and walk over to him. I don't even try to hide the bulge in my pants as I make my way across the room. When I finally reach the other end of the room the boy hasn't noticed me but his friends have. I put my index finger to my lips in a signal to keep quiet and they obey. Then I stand close behind the unsuspecting boy, arch my back a little and gently press my erection against his soft ass. His friends have a look of shock on their faces and I could sense his body tense up. He whirls around and tries to say something but I don't give him enough time before I press my body against his, grab his chin, wrap my arm around his waist, and bring him into a hot and forceful kiss. Then when I finally let him go I stare into his silvery blue eyes as he gives me a confused look. Then I pull his chin towards me again until my lips just brush his ear. I give it a little nibble then whisper "you. Me. Fucking."

**Allen: **a slight nibble of my ear sent shivers throughout my body and the hot whisper of "you. me. Fucking." sent all those shivers straight to my crotch. The strange red headed boy leaned back a bit so he could see my face and so our erections were the only thing pressed against one another. Then a smirk spread itself across his mouth as he said in a low seductive voice "I can feel it. You're hard too. You want it don't you?" I didn't want it but my body was acting of its own accord. I gave a slight nod, though my brain was screaming no, before he swept me out of the room.

**Lavi:** I persuaded the young boy to come back to my apartment with me. I was already trying to undo his pants zipper as we came through the front door and made our way to my bedroom. I roughly laid him down on my bed and ripped open his pants. I stared down at his cock. It was a bit small compared to mine but in proportion to his body it was perfect. I leaned down an whispered in his ear "There's no turning back now." then I nibbled his ear and traced my tongue down his neck stopping every few inches to leave a dark red mark. Then my tongue traced over something small and firm; his pert pink nipple. I decided to have a little taste and began to trace circles around the strawberry tinted skin. The boys body tensed and he let out a small moan as I bit down in his nipple before moving down to lick his toned body.

**Allen: **The feel of his soft wet tongue on my skin was amazing as he guided it down towards my crotch. I was expecting to be forcefully taken into his mouth right away but he did the exact opposite. He blew on the tip and tickled the underside with his tongue in a painfully teasing way. He was making me suffer. I got harder and harder but he still didn't take me into his rewarding mouth until he was done torturing me. He let the tip slide past his lips then he pulled away. He clearly wasn't done teasing me yet. He did this again and again each time turning me on more than I thought possible. Then he finally gave in. he took the whole length of my member into his mouth deep throating it right from the start. He sucked and bit and licked to his hearts content until I was about to reach my climax. "uuh uuhn" I tried to say something but I didn't know his name. "excuse m-me. Sir!" he looked up at me and smirked as he said "My name is Lavi. What do you need little boy?" "I-I'm about to come!" I yelped as he bit down once more. "Oh no. Oh no no. Who said you could come?" he hissed at me as he licked me once more.

**Lavi: **The look on his face was a mixture of pain and pleading as I traced my tongue back up his body to his neck. I lifted two fingers up to his lips and whispered in his ear "Suck them. Now." he obeyed willingly and parted his lips. My fingers entered his mouth and he began to swirl his tongue around them. I used my other hand and searched for his strawberry pink nipple. I found it and began to gently pinch and twist as he moaned around my fingers. When I decided that my fingers were lubricated enough I stopped pinching his bud, removed my fingers from his mouth, and placed them at his entrance. I began poking and prodding at the tight hole but he didnt relax. "hey . . . boy . . . you need to relax a bit or it'll only hurt more." I continued to poke around until he loosened up. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as my first finger entered him. I slid it in and out until I could feel him get used to it and introduced the second finger. "nnh" he moaned as his body tensed up but he quickly got used to it. "Please!" he shouted "Please Lavi! Let me come!" tears were streaming down his cheeks but I didnt give in. "You can come when I penetrate you with my cock." I whispered. His tears stopped but he was still shaking. I slid my fingers out a few more times then I decided. It was time.

**Allen: **when he finally pulled his fingers out I felt a sense of relief, but my crotch was still in pain. Then I felt a warm pressure at my entrance and heard a whisper in my ear. "Come when I slide in." I could feel his hard member slide in and I let my self go, splattering our stomachs with hot wet fluids. Then he continued to slide in and all I could feel was pain. His member was bigger than what he had prepared me for and it felt like my insides were being torn. "AAH! LAVI!" I screamed in pain witch he mistook for pleasure and thrust deep inside me. He kept bucking his hips again and again, deeper and deeper until I finally shouted "Lavi! It's too big! St-stop!" he didnt stop he just grunted "You'll get used to it." and kept thrusting mercilessly. I tried to keep down the embarrassing screams of pain but I couldn't. With every thrust of Lavi's hips a painful screech forced its way out of my throat. "W-whats your n-name?" he asked "I need something to scream when I come. Whats your name?" "A-Allen" I breathed.

**Lavi: **I was just moments away from my climax and Allen's screams were turning me on even more. His velvety walls tensing and relaxing and his hands clawing at the back of my shirt were just enough to send me overboard. I came inside of him. The hot liquid coated his insides as he arched his back, threw back his head, and screamed "Lavi!" one last time. Then I exited his body and lie next to him. We were both breathing hard when I could faintly hear him whispering "it's over. It's over. It's over."

**Allen: **It was finally over. The pain had stopped, leaving behind the uncomfortable feeling of come leaking out of my entrance. I couldn't help but whisper to myself "It's over." There was movement on the bed next to me and I could sense someone looming over me. I opened my eyes to see Lavi with a smirk smeared on his face. "It's over? You think it's over? Heh no way in hell this is over yet." he hissed as he swept me up, carried me in the bathroom, and threw me in the shower. He turned the warm water on and it rained down on my aching body. "It's not over! What else could he possibly do to me!" I thought as I looked up at Lavi towering over me.

**Lavi: **I looked down on Allen on the floor of the shower. The mixture of water, sweat, and tears sat on his ivory skin and made it glisten. I stepped in the shower and slid the glass door closed. We were both completely naked in that shower and I was getting hard again. I leaned down, grabbed Allen's hair and brought his face up so his lips were pressed against my erection. "Your turn." I said "Suck it." Allen was hesitant but then he parted his lips and took my member into the hot wet cavern. He sucked and sucked until I could feel myself getting hard again then I grabbed his hair again and started thrusting my hips; fucking Allen's mouth. The now needy moans coming from Allen caused his mouth to vibrate as I came. He swallowed every bit that entered his mouth.

**Allen:** My body felt very weird. Instead of protesting and trying to get away I had a sense of pleasure. The warm water caused my body to tingle and my mind to go numb. All I knew was when Lavi pulled his cock out of my mouth and replaced it with his tongue, I wanted more, more! That's all I could manage to say. "mmnh. Lavi! More, more!"I had learned to like it.

_Whew! sorry it's so long :/ only constructive criticism please :3_


End file.
